Romantic Tragedy
by PrincessAmy-and-Blueberry
Summary: She thought he loved her untill. SLAP. He knew something was wrong from the moment he saw her alone in the rain. Dripping with the pouring rain. LashxLayla slight LaylaxWill


_**By Amylovestakuya**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from sky high or this song.**_

_**Song: You'll be sorry by Gia Farrell**_

_**Pairings Lash and Layla.**_

_**Who do you think you are, leaving me stranded  
You've gone too far, you're too demanding  
How many times, how many chances  
Should I let you take me for granted **_

You wouldn't go outside in the pouring rain would you? No. No one in their right mind would. Then why is it as you drive by in your car you see a beautiful red head teenage girl sitting on the ground at the near by park? Soaked to the bone. Staring at the dieing flowers next to her. Drowning in the rain.

"Williams?" she looks up to see someone she least expects. Standing clad in the usual stripped long sleeve shirt and a black sleeveless hoodie holding an umbrella was Lash Livingston.

"Oh…its just you." she says to him looking back down. Hiding her tear streak face and her bruised cheek. Looking down at her, he sits next to her holding his umbrella over the both of them.

"What's wrong?" he asks her grabbing her chin to look in her puffy, red eyes.

"Nothing is. Shouldn't you be picking on some incoming freshman or causing trouble?" she looks away._****_

You believed that love  
Is a silly word  
Before you break my heart  
Let me get a head start  


Ignoring the question he looks straight ahead before blurting out the question that will lead to an heartbreaking confession.

"How'd you get that bruise?" he voice full of concern. Startled she looks up at him. Eyes wide with shock.

"W-why do you care?" she stutters out.

"I don't know. Your hurt. I thought _Stronghold_ would never let anything happen to you, Williams. His face turns from concern to shock and concern again hearing her cry from hearing the mention of Will's name.

"What happened? What did he do to you!" he grabs her hand. Twisting her around to look at him. The umbrella left unforgotten. On the wet grass behind them.

"I-I-I…H-h-he. Its nothing." She turns her face her wet hair slightly hitting his face, now drenched with the pouring rain.

"Please tell me Layla" he gently turns her face to him.

"O-ok" she whispers. Shifting her eyes from his to the ground as she begins the heart aching story.

_**  
But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry **_

**Flashback**

"Will!" Layla yells running and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey Layla" Will turns and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"You ready for our date tonight?" She asks him smiling brightly at him.

"Um about that. Rain check? I have plans tonight with the guys. Sorry we've been planning this for a while now." He states staring at her.

"O-oh. Um yeah. Sure." she says uncertainly.

"Thanks babe. You're the best." He kisses her before running off to his last class.

_****_

You had me soul but you went past it  
So in control, so demanding   
When you were mine, thought it would've lasted  
Even though you're fine, don't think I can't manage 

That Night

"Hey mom, I'm going out alright?" Layla tells her mother "I'm gonna go see a movie"

"Alright Sweetie. Don't be out too late." She tells her before hugging her goodbye.

When she arrives to the theater she picks the movie she was suppose to see with Will. She figured he wouldn't mind her seeing it, seeing as it is the last week for the movie. Paying for the ticket and drink and food, she walks slowly yet steadily to the assigned theater. Sitting down she realizes she isn't the only one here. There was a young couple about her age sitting in the back row though it being dark she couldn't see who.

Finally the movie is over. Standing up she looks behind her. At the couple. Gasping as tears fill her eyes she yells out.

"_Will!"_

"Layla its not what it looks like!" She runs out of the theater crying. All the way home. He shows up. She forgives him thinking its just a mistake right? Boy was she wrong.

_****_

You believed that love  
Is a silly word  
You believed that love  
Is a silly word 

**Present**

Glaring at the sky Lash softly rubs Layla's back letting her continue know that there is more to come.

**Flashback continued**

2 months later.

_**SLAP**_ He hit her. He really hit her! Tears forming in her eyes she backs away slowly. Fear clearly showing in her chocolate eyes.

Him. Will. Just slapped her. For saying hi to Warren! He apologizes. She forgives yet again. Not knowing this isn't the last of the abuse.

1 year later.(Present/hour before)

Punches. Yelling. Kicking. Crying. Everyday. Today. The last straw. She. Layla. Has just hugged her best guy friend. He saw. Will saw. Glaring at her he pulls her to the park. Yelling. Screaming in her face! Right in front of small children. They run off scared. Their alone. No one to save her from his wrath.

_**SLAP. BANG. CRUNCH. **_ The only sounds you hear. Until he leaves. The rain starts pouring. Her cries mixed in with the thunder. Her tears camaflog with the rain. Grass bent her. Sitting there. Crying for a hour or so before Lash shows up.

_****_

_**But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry  
You'll be sorry **_

**NOW**

"Layla" Lash whispers her name. By now she is bursting with tears. Flowing down her checks. Rain hitting her skin. Making her pale. He hugs her. Comforts her.

"It'll be alright. I'm here. I won't let _him_ near you again." He tells her softly with so much emotion you'd think he wasn't Lash Livingston.

_****_

Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll_** be sorry  
Ooh oh ... **_

"Thank You" She hugs him back. Looking up in his eyes. Seeing concern. . His eyes telling her more emotions she could handle. He stares back. Trying to figure out the new emotion in her eyes as she tryst to figure out her on feelings and the one that is reflecting in his eyes.

Love.

Leaning up.

Leaning down.

Lips coming closer and closer. Finally touching. So much passion. So much love. More than she _ever _ felt for Will. More than she ever felt _from_ Will. Her now ex lover. Ex friend. Ex _everything._

Finally she as found someone to love her. Care about her. As he also as found that someone.

_****_

_**But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry **_

Behind a tree. He watches. Will watches. Glaring. Charging at him. At Lash. He pulls them apart. Punching him. Punching her. Lash trys to protect her as she too trys to protect Lash.

Breaking his arm. Breaking her leg. Lash screams. Layla screams. Will pulls out a gun. Pointing it at Layla. Pulling the trigger. Lash jumps in front of her. Trying to shield her. Too late as the bullet goes through him. Through her. They fall to the ground. Holding one another. One final kiss and sadly enough. Pass away. Together. Right that moment. Smiling. For they could now be together for enturnaty. Together. Forever. Just like Romeo and Juliet. For they too as always loved each other. A frobbinn love. A secret love.

Sirens could be heard.

_**1 week later**_

Will was sentence to jail. For life. Him getting abused not enough to make up for them. Days later. He was found killed. Naked. Bloody. Jail Shower._****_

Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ... 

Family and friends. Gather around. Crying. Mourning. For Lash. For Layla. True love. No one thought meant to be. Oh how wrong for now. Those to could be together without the judgment. With out her abuse. His suffering for watching her be with Will and not him. Their love really was meant to be. Lash and Layla till death do them apart? No. Never. Together even after death. Forever and more.


End file.
